wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Horde
| fleader = | leaders = † | fleaders = † † † † † † † † † † † † (defected) † (defected) | races = Alex Afrasiabi on World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor Ogron Magnaron Gronnling Dire orc | capital = | capitals = | fcapital = | fcapitals = | base = Blackrock Foundry, Upper Blackrock Spire, Bladefist Hold, Grimrail Depot, Grommashar, Iron Docks, Grom'gar, Hallvalor, Bladefury's Command, Lok-rath, Iron Siegeworks | fbase = | theater = Draenor | ftheater = Azeroth | language = Orcish | slang = Goblin, Common | members = | affiliation = Shadow Council Burning Legion | faffiliation = | faction = Combat | alignment = | status = Active | rewards = | currency = | tokens = | quartermaster = | tabard = | width = }} The Iron Horde is the name given to the new Horde created under the vision of after he escaped imprisonment at the hands of the Alliance, Horde, and pandaren and travelled back through time. returned to Draenor at the time shortly before his father Grommash was to drink the blood of Mannoroth 35 years earlier. His intention was to not only stop the orcs' corruption and enslavement to the Burning Legion (which ultimately lead to the destruction of their home world), but to also influence an outcome and path where the new Iron Horde (pure-blooded and uncorrupted orcs) could lead a new era of conquest. Garrosh equipped the Iron Horde with technology from his time. His intent was to re-align the Dark Portal and bring this army into the present to crush his enemies on Azeroth. Some time after Garrosh's death at the hands of Thrall, Grommash again refused to accept the blood of Mannoroth when Gul'dan once again urged him to drink it. When he refused, Gul'dan imprisoned him and assumed control of the Iron Horde. Some of the Iron Horde would later fall under the effects of the Blood Curse that Gul'dan developed. Kilrogg Deadeye was the first to drink the blood of Mannoroth and become corrupted. Groups Orcish clans * The Shadowmoon clan is led by their chieftain Ner'zhul. These orcs make their home within Shadowmoon Valley. They are profoundly linked to the spiritual world and have many seers, astrologers, and speakers of the dead among their ranks. Their strength lies within their mastery of the dark arts. * The Blackrock clan is led by Blackhand himself. These orcs make their home within Gorgrond. The Blackrock are a disciplined, organized, and militaristic clan who boast expert smiths and metalworkers. Well-armored, they utilize brute strength and weaponry to destroy their foes. * The Shattered Hand clan is led by the twisted Kargath Bladefist. These orcs make their home among the Spires of Arak. These former slaves have been drawn together through a macabre embracing pain, both self-inflicted and imposed upon others. It is through this pain that they believe they gather strength, and their reputation as relentless and dirty fighters is well-earned. * The Warsong clan is led by legendary Grommash Hellscream himself. This orc clan makes their home in the lush land of Nagrand. The mounted raiders of the Warsong favor speed and maneuverability in battle — they move quickly, strike swiftly, and are away before their enemies know what hit them. Their war cries inspire their allies and strike fear into all those who dare get in their way. * The Bleeding Hollow clan is led by Kilrogg Deadeye. This clan makes their home in the jungles of Tanaan Peninsula. They are a fanatical and crude clan who fight with a berserker fury and gain the boon of prophecy from their elders, who sacrifice an eye to see into the future. * The Thunderlord clan is an orc clan that lives within the Frostfire Ridge. The clan is known for its excellent hunters, which are specialized in hunting down Draenor giants. They use the skeletal remains of the killed giants as settlements. Like the other orc clans, the Thunderlord clan has received the call for orcish unity from the Iron Horde. They are on the verge of joining the Iron Horde, but the Frostwolf clan attempts to stop them. Summary clan info Technology The foundation of all Iron Horde technology is a primitive, coal-fired centrifugal engine which can be used to turn wheels, belts, and chains, allowing for the construction of crude vehicles and siege weapons, including tanks, cannons, and chariots. The Kor'kron Iron Star, an early, unmounted version of this engine, was first unleashed by orcish siege engineers during the final battle of the Siege of Orgrimmar, and it is this technology that Garrosh smuggles into the past.Blizzcon 2013 - The Art of World of Warcraft Post It was suggested at BlizzCon 2013 that some of the Iron Horde may join the Horde at the end of the expansion to level out the Horde and Alliance power. BlizzCon 2013/WoW Q & A About Almost Everything Gallery Iron Horde.png World of Warcraft Warlords of Draenor-Box-Art-Standin.jpg Grommash.png|Grommash BlackhandtheDestroyer.png|Blackhand Kilrogg.png|Kilrogg Kargath.png|Kargath Ner'zhul.png|Ner'zhul Gul'Dan.png|Gul'dan Trivia *The Kor'kron Iron Star was incorporated into the final encounter with Garrosh during the Siege of Orgrimmar specifically to foreshadow the Iron Horde. * Despite being shown together with the other warlords, Durotan and Gul'dan and their respective clans and tribes were not a part of the Iron Horde. * Despite Garrosh creating the Iron Horde in an effort to prevent the orcs from being cursed and bound to the Burning Legion as they were in his time line, they still eventually do so following Garrosh's death. ** This is due to Kilrogg Deadeye, instead of Grommash Hellscream (as it was originally). *Initial planning for Warlords of Draenor began prior to the launch of Mists of Pandaria, with developers considering several different possibilities for Garrosh's new Horde, including a "Dark Horde" and a "Mongrel Horde," which would have been comprised of displaced races such as gnolls, kobolds, troggs, and centaurs.WoW Source: Warlords of Draenor Patch changes * References See also * Former leaders of the Horde External links pl:Iron Horde Category:Iron Horde Category:Warlords of Draenor Category:Orc organizations